Making a Gemini Deck
Note: The following suggestions are common and easy ways to have a Gemini deck. The manufacturers mentioned are not sponsors of Gemini, nor are they endorsed by this site. There is nothing special about any manufacturer/method mentioned other than ease of use for readers. There are several options if you want to own a Gemini deck. You can make your own from 2 standard decks, print a Gemini deck and use sleeves and a standard deck to 'simulate' a Gemini deck or buy a professionally printed deck. More to come: Video on how to make a Gemini deck. Making a Gemini Deck from standard playing cards You can buy 2 common, standard decks with different backs (red and blue) and create your own deck. A red and black Sharpie (or any permanent felt marker) is needed to create the Deuces and possibly denote the Big Joker (if there is no apparent difference between Big and Little on the corners). You discard all cards except Jack through Ace, Big and Little Jokers and Deuces. Keep four 4's and two 6's for two sets of score cards (the extra 4 is used when playing to 15 points). Note: The 9's and 10's are still useful to make a Pinochle deck or 2 Euchre decks. Its good to keep a set in the main Gemini deck box (both sets of 9's and 10's won't fit) and the second set in the discarded box (as well as more score cards) just because. Note on manufacturers: Different printings (especially of different color backs) can have an influence on how the cards blend when put together. Most notably Bicycle cards can fail to 'mesh' unless they are sold as a set. Depending on how far off the blend of the cards are, many decks can still be played together although they will feel off. Hoyle, in particular, seems to produce a seamless end result. For this reason, either buy cheap dollar packs to try out or go with Hoyle and/or packaged sets to save money in the long run. Printing a Gemini Deck You can download and print your own deck with a standard color printer and use sleeves with a cheap standard deck to have the Gemini designs in a playable form. The cheap cards provide rigidity while the printed deck provides the graphics. More to come: Link to printable Gemini deck templates. Sleeves have been used for years for trading cards and there are a few different options. You can either go with clear sleeves or "backed sleeves". If clear sleeves are used, either the backs of the Gemini deck needs printed as well or just 2 different color backs from cheap decks can to be used. Using 2 different colors of "backed" sleeves can become quite costly unless your planning on using them for multiple Gemini decks and for a long time. Either way, be sure to use professional trading card sleeve brands who have built a reputation on their product. More to come: a check on different paper for the best type/thickness to use. Professionally Printed Gemini Deck There are manufacturers that will print custom decks. The ones that print both custom faces and backs seem to all use the same interface. You just download the Gemini cards and upload them into the interface to buy printed Gemini cards. You can also purchase different types of boxes to hold your Gemini deck as well. More to come: Link to plug and print templates.